


沙与海相接之处

by Dinaria



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinaria/pseuds/Dinaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>原作者说：在《正义联盟：第一年》对抗Appallaxians的最终战之后，琼恩和亚瑟如何讨论他们的关系的变化。</p>
<p>故事发生在《正义联盟：第一年》之后，琼恩·琼斯调为了收集信息，调查他的每个队友，他变形并且假装是他们的朋友。</p>
            </blockquote>





	沙与海相接之处

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where the Sand Meets the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/75728) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



> 这篇文太美了！所以忍不住地要了授权翻译，当翻译过程中卡壳很多次，很多表述和意识流的表现手法让我有点懵逼。其实我一直没搞清楚亚瑟被囧叔拉出海中之前的那段到底是真实的还是亚瑟的幻觉……个人倾向于幻觉……  
> 但这篇文整体太优美了！无法表现原文万分之一！希望大家也能去看原文！！

亚瑟穿越过那些宝石般明亮的水，蓝绿色和金色的光线舞动着交绕在他身旁，绿锦鱼群在他身边穿梭而过。自从他们如此勉强地赢得了那场战斗的胜利，就再也没有什么能比回到海中更让他觉得自在平静的了。如果不是火星猎人当时自愿牺牲了自己的理智，甘愿孤身去冒那些风险……JLA不得不承认他们的失败，并且忍受这可怕的事实：他们的双手险些染上屠杀的鲜血。  
当他的思绪飘散到那个火星人身上时，亚瑟发现一些想象中的场景如洪水般充斥了他的思维：当他不断地往前追溯，起初是JLA，接着是琼恩给予他的心理支持。然后，有红宝石一样平原绵延着延伸向远方，在猩红色的迷雾之中消失在地平线上……地表上那些水晶版的尖塔仿佛是自然的馈赠……不断飘散的红色尘埃无边无际地蔓延着……

 

亚瑟摇了摇头，感到自己的头发随着晃动微微摇摆起来。琼恩和其他联盟成员的关系变得更加稳定了，但那仍旧是礼节性、甚至可以称得上是疏远的。亚瑟不太确定JLA还有多久才能痊愈，或者，这伤痛将会是永久性的。不过眼下，他们能够十分平和地交流，甚至称得上友好了——JLA的基地甚至时不时地会响起笑声。

只有亚瑟，他几乎被那些充斥了干燥炎热的、极度渴望的飞沙的梦所追逐。

一只海豚懒洋洋地打了个卷儿，它的脑中充满了关切。  
亚瑟回答道，但他随即就不那么确定了。那些图像又在他的脑海中大量地闪现。Mons Olympus（理论上说应该是奥林匹斯山，但这里应该是亚瑟所看到的火星的景象，所以不确定具体地理名词）上那些清晰的、寒冷而明亮的光线，沙尘暴吹拂过地平线，羽状物被裹挟到几英里的高空之上……荒凉而壮美的，那仿佛空白一般的空旷美景。

亚瑟放任自己沉溺在这种绵延的粘稠液体之中，任由它们浸淫他的身体，那感觉怪异而不自然，几乎要令他窒息……有个微弱的声音在小声尖叫着，有什么东西正在将他推拉起来，将他推出这可怕的、黏着的液体之中，直到充满了氧气和光明的地方，一双绿色的手拉住了他，将他拉扯到沙滩之上——亚瑟躺在那儿，瑟瑟发抖地喘着粗气，直到他回复了意识。

 

琼恩坐在他的附近的那颗棕榈树下，他蜷曲着把下巴支在膝盖上，看上去出奇得失落。当亚瑟缓缓改变了姿势，坐了起来时，火星人轻柔地开了口。

“火星上没有海洋。”  
亚瑟花了一些时间——他回忆起那些真实的干燥——来确认这个陈述，然后他点了点头。  
琼恩凝视着他，他猩红色的眼睛微微垂下了。“你独自一人来自地表世界，我……我几乎很少在其他人身上感受到像你这样强烈的孤独，”琼恩低下头去，“你当初觉得你找到了一个可以信任的人类，而我辜负了你的信任。”  
亚瑟掌心之下的沙子是如此燥热，他低下头去看了看，发现自己的掌心被一片闪烁的金色所覆盖。  
琼恩仍在继续，“当初当你第一个站出来，与我建立连接，并且救了我一命，这让我觉得……”火星人偏了偏头，他斟酌着用词，最后他说，“我不知道如何将这感觉翻译成地球的语言。”  
亚瑟清了清喉咙，“……那就直接用你的心灵感应告诉我。”  
琼恩随即瞪大了眼睛，“我……可以吗？”  
亚瑟微笑道，“我一直在思考那些反复出现在我脑海中的幻觉，我想我现在已经多少有点习惯它了。”  
外星人的脸上闪现出一丝惊讶，这让琼恩垂下了他的眼睛。紧接着，仿佛有人在亚瑟的思绪边缘轻轻击打了一下，那感觉干燥而微妙。亚瑟的思绪被这种感觉缓缓打开，一种前所未有的、急速的情感如同海浪一般撞击向他……自责痛苦/无尽的孤独……拥抱宽恕……友谊……等等等等……  
那情绪突然地断裂了，他的意识在连接之中一阵疼痛——亚瑟分不清这疼痛是关于连接，还是关于他失去了连接。

他们陷入了死寂。片刻后，琼恩打破了它。他重复道，“火星上没有海洋。但在过去的几周里，我一直梦到一个地方，在那里海天一色，地平线与无尽的海洋绵延相接，水像是透明的布料一般覆盖了我，无限的深沉和温柔。我……我一直梦到它。”  
亚瑟又一次低下头去，海水冲刷着他的脚背，一小簇沙子在他苍白的皮肤上不断覆盖和退去。“你是我唯一信任的地表人，唯一一个我似乎可以相信——并且喜欢我的人。但，你知道，这是个谎言。”  
琼恩回答地很快，“我的外表是一个谎言，但我和你的关系不是。”但亚瑟没有回答，于是他压低了嗓音补充道，“或者……或者我希望不是。”  
亚瑟将他的手伸进蓝绿色的海水中，看着手中的砂砾被海浪冲刷干净。他站了起来，向海中走去。  
“过来，”他抬高了声音，看着这个火星人，面无表情地说道。琼恩明显地犹豫了起来，亚瑟又轻柔地补充道，“我觉得这是你欠我的。”  
琼恩缓缓向前走了几步，他步入海水的边缘，向着亚瑟走来。微弱的波浪覆盖上他的脚背，他喘着气几乎想要退缩，但他仍旧向前走去，直到自己完全站在亚瑟的面前。海浪轻柔地舔舐着他们，砂砾如同小小的漩涡在他们的脚下旋转着，然后又轻柔地滑落，再旋转。琼恩站在亚瑟面前，他等待着，指望对方给自己最后一记毁灭性打击。  
亚瑟伸出他沾满海水的手，用他滴水的手指去触碰火星猎人胸口翡翠色的皮肤，闪闪发光的水珠在指尖描摹出一个蜿蜒盘曲的符号来：那是火星语中表示暧昧情愫的词。琼恩的眼神闪烁不定，当亚瑟写完这个词重新站定后，它们坚定地燃烧了起来——亚瑟的手指仍然触碰着他宽阔的胸膛。  
亚瑟的嘴角微微地抬了起来，打破了他一贯沉默的形象，展现出一个羞涩的年轻人的模样。“我想提升一些……我想要学更多的火星语。”亚瑟柔声说道。  
琼恩没有报以笑容，他只是抬起手去，触摸对方金色的头发，他让那簇潮湿的金发在手指上蜷曲缠绕着，“那么，你想学什么？”  
亚瑟蓝绿色的眼睛充满了顽皮的诱惑，“教我，我要对一个火星人说些什么，才能让他坠入爱河？”

他的嘴唇如此干燥，冷得如同月夜里的沙漠一般的手指触碰着亚瑟的脸颊，琼恩缓缓贴近了他的耳朵——那声音仿佛吹拂过砂砾的微风在他的耳边爱抚着。  
“……你什么都不需要说。”

 

 

END


End file.
